1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a battery and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly to a flexible-envelope type battery and an electrically conductible sealing structure thereof and an assembling method of the flexible-envelope type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
No matter whether the commodity is a popular small portable electronic product or a big vehicle, such as the motorcycle or car, a battery is indispensable. For most portable electronic products, the main electric power source is from the battery. So, how to reduce the manufacturing cost and provide a safe and useful battery to the consumers simultaneously is an important goal for the industry.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional flexible-envelope type battery, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view at 2-2′ line in FIG. 1. The conventional flexible-envelope battery 100 includes an electrode pair 110, a flexible envelope 120, a pair of internal conductive leads 130a and 130b, a pair of external conductive leads 140a and 140b, a pair of conductive rivets 150a and 150b and two pair of sealing parts 160a, 160b, 170a and 170b. The internal lead 130a, the external lead 140a, the conductive rivet 150a and the sealing parts 160a and 170a are disposed correspondingly to an anodic collecting electrode 111 of the electrode pair 110. Similarly, the internal lead 130b, the external lead 140b, the conductive rivet 150b and the sealing parts 160b and 170b are disposed correspondingly to an anodic collecting electrode 111′ of the electrode pair 110.
In FIG. 2, the anodic collecting electrode 111 and cathodic collecting electrode 111′ are combined with the internal lead 130a and 130b by welding or fusing. And, the conductive rivets 150a and 150b pass through the two holes 120h and 120h′ of flexible envelope 120 for conducting electric currents from the anodic and the cathodic collecting electrodes 111 and 111′ to the external leads 140a and 140b. The conductive rivets 150a and 150b are also used to fix the sealing parts 160a, 160b, 170a and 170b for sealing the two holes 120h and 120h′ so as to prevent the electrolyte-leak occurred via the two holes 120h and 120h′. 
In the conventional way of conducting the electric current to the outside, the conductive rivet is used for connecting the internal lead and the external lead, allowing the electric current to pass through. Thus, the passing of the electric current is limited by the cross-section area of the conductive rivet. In the conventional way of sealing the openings, the conductive rivet is subject to a constant pressure over a long period of time, so as to result in the stress corrosion. The conductive rivet accompanied a jointed seam is inevitable, and therefore a risk of the electrolyte-leak exists. Furthermore, the conventional flexible-envelope type battery 100 consisted of a lot of elements described above makes an assembling method thereof complicated, laborious and time-consuming. For example, solders and equipments for welding must be prepared for performing the conventional assembling method. Thus, the quality is difficult to be raised and the production cost is difficult to be reduced in the conventional way of producing the battery.